trips_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Vlana,Blood-forged Womanlet
"You say I fight like a demon now? Just picture that, but I'm scared of dying and fighting for my life. Or worse, I've stopped being scared and started just wanting the blood. This is '''nothing'."'' Overview Vlana is a newer Guardian, a Hunter, and one of the few resurrected with a slightly-functional memory and enemies that were still alive to regret killing her. With time, therapy, and more backslides than she'd care to mention, she's gotten a lot better about confronting and experiencing her emotions. And oh boy, we stan a recovery. Background Orphaned or abandoned from a young age, the child who would someday be one of Ikora's Hidden spent her early life fighting for scraps on the streets of the Last City. Once she realized she was trans, she began trying to scrimp and save for genetic modification. As she aged, she made the decision to turn to crime to get the money, a decision that landed her in an eliksni prison for life once she'd robbed the wrong people. Eventually, she was bought by Marielda, a career criminal with high aspirations and a need for a gunman. In order to 'earn' her spot, Marielda had her kill for the first time. Thus began her new life. Though Marielda is and was a terrible person, she was willing to pay for Svetlana's genetic therapy, so she saw no reason to leave. By the time she was twenty-four, Marielda had taken the scared kid she'd found in an eliksni prison and turned her into a hardened killer with no regard for anyone's life but Marieldas, a whole host of unhealthy coping mechanism, and a taste for blood that surpassed even the old warlords. Svetlana was no more, but Vlana had become everything Marielda had hoped. Unfortunately, Marielda's needs had changed. She needed people who wouldn't mix business and pleasure, people who's idea of a good time didn't involve being drenched in blood. So, when Vlana is looting a trio of guardians she'd been ordered t kill, Marielda has her new right hand put two bullets into the back of her head... Or, that had been the plan. Vlana was just a bit too quick, the first bullet leaving her just conscious enough to ask why. To Marielda's credit, she even told her. The second bullet ended her... But the Traveler had other plans. Guardian Life After several stumbles and more than a few breakdowns, Vlana has become a talented guardian, utilizing her aptitude for killing to great success in the crucible and in every gambit arena Elise wasn't also in. Since her recovery, she's shown a remarkable aptitude for finding new friends to introduce to the rest of the group, as well as willingly investing a large portion of her income into the bar. Her newfound love for her family has been tested many times, and every time, it's held strong... even when it nearly cost her an opportunity to become a member of Ikora's Hidden. So far, she's covered up a murder, murdered an assassin, and found herself with too many girlfriends to fit in her lap. And honestly? Life is good. Trivia * Vlana is familiar with and able to speak/understand no fewer than eight languages, as well as being entirely fluent in Russian, Eliskni, English, and Chinese * Vlana still has the scars from her time in an eliksni prison, including the tell-tale burn of an arc spear being held to her skin. * Vlana prefers to fight without her armor whenever she can. * Any interaction with the Light hurts Vlana deeply, up to and including being resurrected. Her golden gun frequently takes her arm with it. * Despite being a talented cook, Vlana never cooks only for herself, instead preferring to swipe whatever Illios is making. However, she'll cook if given the puppy-dog eyes, as Luna-18 would happily attest. Category:Characters Category:Hunter